Unprepared
by L4U74
Summary: Oneshot. What happens to Belle & Rumpelstiltskin after he releases the magic? Slight spoilers for season one finale.


_**Unprepared **_

"_And I know you may be scared, and I know we're unprepared, but I don't care__**"  
– **__Secondhand Serenade_

Belle watched in silence as the last of the pink mist spilled out of the well, rolled across their feet, and crawled into the forest. Rumpelstiltskin's arm was draped around her shoulders protectively, as she shivered from the cold. The mist was almost like a tidal wave as it swept over the town, swiftly weaving between buildings in search of those who belonged in another world.

Her eyes widened in fear as she looked across at him, "What've you done?"

"I've brought magic to this world, Belle" He grinned, still fixated on the clouds

"Then I was wrong" She shrugged his arm from her body and pushed him away forcefully, "Back at the castle, you told the truth. All you care about is power"

His smiled disappeared instantly, "No-"

"-I have been in prison for over thirty years. I was kidnapped and tortured..." Her voice began to crack as she spoke "...all because of you-"

"-I thought you were dead-" He mumbled, looking down at the ground

A single tear trickled down her cheek, "-I wish I was. I wish I had _never _agreed to go with you."

Her words felt like a knife had been plunged into his already broken heart. Ever since he had been told of her death, he had been desperately hoping that it was all a lie, and that somehow, he would see her again. But now, as she stood before him, he could almost feel all his hopes crumbling away, as a look of hatred crossed her face.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" He repeated, loud enough to make the trees that surrounded them shudder in terror. Belle took a few cautious steps backwards, widening the distance between them as he spoke, "I TRIED TO FIND YOU! I SEARCHED FOR MONTHS! I didn't want to believe it...I _couldn't_ believe it..."

Belle frowned as she reached up to brush the tear away, "You looked for me?"

"Yes" He nodded, "Every single day."

A cool breeze swept across them, leaving silence hanging in the air. Belle focused her attention on the rustling leaves, trying to ignore the tense awkwardness that had descended on them. She could practically sense his eyes staring into her, as she avoided his gaze and tried to think of a solution. There had to be a way out of this madness, of that she was certain, but she didn't yet know what it was.

Rumpelstiltskin, however, was impatiently waiting for her to say something. Anything. The way she refused to look at him in that moment was killing him slowly and mercilessly, it was as though she was repulsed by his existence. His brave Belle who had tamed The Beast was now wishing death upon herself. The damaged he had caused her was unquantifiable.

"What happens now?" She asked finally, turning back to face him.

"I don't know" He admitted. He had planned every detail of the curse, and manipulated everyone to ensure that it ran smoothly. Henry's biological parentage was no coincidence, and neither was the circumstance in which the curse was broken. Rumpelstiltskin knew that Henry's death would be just the push that Emma needed, and as always, he had been correct. But, he had not thought for one moment that Belle would be alive. He had not prepared himself for her arrival. "I never expected-"

"-So, I should just go then?"

"No." He said, as though he was finalising all her decisions, "All this. It was for Bae, my son. It was never just for power. He's somewhere in this world, Belle, and I can't find him without magic."

Belle knew how much he cared for his son; the way he had spoken about him previously was just a small indication of the pain he felt. Somehow, all her feelings of anger abandoned her in that moment, and now all she was left with was the fear of being pushed away. Rumpelstiltskin had more emotional layers than he let everyone believe, but Belle was well aware that there was more to him than what met the eye.

Her features softened, "And when you find him? What then?"

"We go home..." He explained, noticeably relaxing, "...Everyone goes home"

"What about..." She subtlety cleared her throat to prepare herself, "...what about us? What happens to us?"

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged in unease, "That's up to you. You can either go back to your father or-"

"-The deal was forever" Belle smiled, "Besides, you can't look for your son on your own"

"You'll help me?" He raised in eyebrows in surprise

"Yes, as long as you don't push me away again" She warned. She wanted to help reunite Rumpelstiltskin with his son more than anything, but was concerned that he'd repeat his actions and shut her out. No amount of love in the world would stop her from leaving if he did, for she was no fool.

He shook his head, "Never." He couldn't let her slip through his fingers again. He knew that if he did, there would be no chance in hell that she would ever return. And he didn't think he'd be able to cope with that. Not again.


End file.
